


Took The Breath From My Open Mouth

by petrmj



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dummy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff tbh, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, far from home bts concept, he should have just told her tbh, i love him tho, idk how to do this tag thing, peter parker is in love with michelle jones, ships, this is a mess i was in my feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrmj/pseuds/petrmj
Summary: During their decathlon trip to Europe, Mj and Peter take a walk in Prague and set things straight.





	Took The Breath From My Open Mouth

It took Michelle Jones three full days to convince her mom to sign the permission slip for the decathlons trip to Europe, three days. Her mom isn’t strict, nowhere near, but she’s cautious. Luckily, Michelle could make an argument out of nothing and still get her way. “Mom it’s with the whole team, and you know me. Do you really think i cant take care of myself?” She had retorted when her mom had launched another bundle of concerns regarding the trip. She had huffed and reluctantly grabbed the pen to sign the sheet, sending her daughter packing. Michelle wasn’t sure why she wanted to go bad. Honestly its not like there wouldn't be more competitions. But she just had this…feeling. Like for some reason she needed to go. Which sounds disgustingly like fate and Mj does NOT do fate.

However, Peter Parker would argue differently. “Mj….Mj look!” Peter had poked her for what seemed like the hundredth time on this seemingly never ending plane ride. But despite her desire to roll her eyes and continue her routine nap, she stretched her body across his and looked out the window. When she was younger, she had imagined traveling across the world, a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. But never in a million years did she think she would get here so soon. Prague. It was real, it was serene, it was everything she had every read and dreamed about. “Uh..Mj?” Peter questioned, a tone of strain in his voice. Michelle snapped out of her daze and grazed down at the elbow propping her up that was now impaling one of Peter’s thighs. She leans up and pats his leg, leaning back and continuing to read “you didn’t need your leg anyways, dork.” 

The rooms were small she figured they’d be out so much it wouldn’t really matter. They were staying in a small Inn in the middle of the city, and despite their parents initial ideas, Michelle, Peter and Ned were bunking together. It saved money and Mj really did not want to share a room with Betty again after walking in on her and Ned at the last competition. “My bed, back off losers” she stated, chucking her bags onto the bed by the window. Peter and Ned exchanged glances but Mj rolled her eyes and plopped back onto the bed. “So, are you love birds sharing a bed or should i make some popcorn to watch the fight for the bed?” Ned rubbed his forearm, a bead of sweat down his forehead “actually, i was thinking i would just bunk with Betty… you know, so everyone has their own space.” Mj and Peter looked at each other, the pain of withheld laughter clawing at them before they burst into a fit of laughter. “So young, so whipped” Peter barked out through a laugh and Ned threw a pillow causing him to collapse off the bed. 

Once everyone had unpacked, it was pretty late and Mj was ready to veg in bed with her book. However, the team had different plans. “Come on Michelle, its our first night here, and who knows when we’ll have another free one.” Cindy argued in hopes of convincing her to join them all going to the festival happening in town. “I do we have tw-“ she had started to retort back when Peter jumped in, an arm around her shoulder “two tickets to a play tonight…with me obviously” he smiled sheepishly at Cindy. “Yeah i bought them a few weeks ago, its my favorite show, Mj promised she’d come with.” As he continued to babble on Mj giggled and shoved his shoulder whispering a small “shut it dork” only he could hear. Cindy unwillingly left the two alone, demanding they join next time and re joined the rest of the group herself as they departed. “A show huh?” Mj teased, raising her eyebrow. Peter could feel the heat in his face as his cheeks grew red, “i panicked.” Mj nodded, a hint of a smile across her face. “You didn’t wanna go with them?” She finally remarked as they sat on the bed closest to the door, eating snacks from the fridge and watching an episode of Law and Order. He shook his head, “Im happy here.” The room went silent for a moment as the two looked at each other intently, tension apparent in the air. After a few seconds, Mj jumped off the bed and fixed the loose dress she was wearing “i feel like a walk, you?” she said, rummaging to grab her shoes. Peter nodded and threw his own on as he opened the door for her and followed behind her moonlit silhouette. 

The two walked down the streets of Prague, until they reached the Charles Bridge and Mj stalled to lean over and look out over the side. Peter smiled lightly and followed her, his back against the edge. “Whats on your mind?” he questioned, noticing her odd shift. Her head snapped up to look at him for a second before returning back towards the water. “Same as always dork… i’m thinking about what embarrassing stunt you’ll pull next.” He rolled his eyes at her defense mechanism and turned around to face the same way she was. “You know my uncle used to come here every year as a kid” he started, Mj staying quiet, listening intently. “He used to talk about how magical it was here, but not even his words could do it this much justice.” He sighed and Mj placed her hand over his resting on the bridge. Peter peered down at their hands and up at her, her face still towards the water. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She suddenly had blurted out after minutes of silence. “About my uncle ben? We weren’t really close then i-“ he started before she cut him off, “No Parker, come on don’t play dumb please” she had pulled her hand from his then and began to walk slowly past him. His face scrunched as he looked around confused as to what had just happened.

He pushed himself off the edge and began to walk faster to catch up to her. Her long legs sure could move fast, he found himself thinking. “Mj what the hell?” he stated, a hint of question and genuine confusion in his voice as he grasped her wrist forcing her to turn towards him. He saw her eyes pooled wet and her sleeve wipe away a fallen tear. “…Em, what is it.” “You had months Peter Parker, we’ve been friends for MONTHS. But i had to find out you were spider-man through Betty?” Instantly Peters heart stopped. He had remembered giving Ned permission to tell her after she had thought Ned was cheating on her when he had to bail on their date to be Peter’s "guy in the chair.” “She assumed i knew” Mj continued “I cant say i blame her, i mean here i was thinking we were best friends” “Mj no i…that is so not how i wanted you to find out please i-“ he stopped himself, throat struck with tears and stress as he looked at her trembling before him. Never in their friendship had he seen her so vulnerable, so open. It was almost beautiful, it was beautiful, she was beautiful…what was he thinking, what is going on. As she began to walk away again, he grabbed her wrist again lightly, spinning her so they were face to face, inches apart. “Mj….” he whispered, his eyes flickering from her lips back to her eyes. Her face was so full of emotion he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. But before he could stop himself he reached up to cup her face before pressing his lips to hers softly. He hadn’t known how much he wanted to do this until now. The smell of her coconut conditioner, honey lip balm, the softness of her touch beneath her hard outer shell. When he broke the kiss, their foreheads remained together as they both released air breathlessly. “I am so sorry Mj” she shook her head, instead pulling him back in by his shirt to kiss him again. This time the softness was gone and instead replaced by anger, worry and so much passion. So many emotions Mj hadn’t known she felt about her Peter Parker. But they both knew now. They both knew EVERYTHING. And despite the circumstances, despite the unknown evil heading Peters way soon, they both knew each other. And without words, they both knew that they were truly and ultimately theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. This is my first spideychelle ff and honestly i'm writing this because i have read every one and i need more content which turned into 1000+ words of what i need to happen in ffh. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Please let me know your thoughts about the bridge photos that were released as well! Also sorry for any typos i wrote this mad sleep deprived.


End file.
